a pile of red
by W0nderGurl00
Summary: hehehe!! *cackles evily* ahem. *gulp* yeah yeah..go on now.


//A pile of red  
By: W0nDerGirL00 aka Nchan  
\\ shinji@pixigirl.nu  
  
/ this is just a stupid idea i had after watching this certain episode of daria on mtv. i don't own any charecters, although i wish i did. =) *cackles evily* oh, and yeah, TRENT RULES!! ..i mean trent from daria..hehe. ;D one more thing, you should be happy to know, there's no extra added charecters, oh, thank god! /  
  
Duo frantically searched the refrigerator, throwing out various items. His eyes fluttered from left to right, in search of something sweet. "Naniyo???" he questioned his actions as he turned around and saw that everything had spilled onto the floor. Scratching his head, he blushed and laughed. "Oh Yeah, I forgot that I was throwing everything out of the fridge," He put a finger to his lips and thought for a minute. Oh, Nah..I'll clean it later." The shinigami returned to his original buisness.   
  
Trowa opened the door. It squeaked, causing the fearless god of death to jump and hide under the table. Trowa laughed, which he rarely does, and ended it with a smile. "Haha, the fearless shinigami you may be. Hehe, you can get out from under the table you know.." he said. Heero, who had been sitting at the table, had a face of irritation. "MAXWELL, GET OUT!!" He yelled loudly. The sleeping Wufei walked out and mumbled groggily. "...what the hell happened??" he asked. Duo stuck his head out from under the table and muffled giggles. Trowa stared and did the same. Heero, turning around to see what they were laughing about froze. His eyes grew at its widest. He covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, but ended up on the floor, rolling around and laughing. Wufei stood still, wondering why everybody had been laughing, had he missed a joke?? He spotted a mirror to his left and turned around. The chinese boy tilted his head a little and stared at the reflection in the mirror. His hair had been out of its original style, with a tight rubber band. Wufei growled and quickly put his hands over his head, attempting to keep his hair down. Every hair on his head was standing on end.   
  
Quatre got off the computer and turned around. "Ohayo Gozaimsu Miina-san..Oh my.." He looked around at the bodies on the ground, gasping for air, and laughing in between gasps. "Are you all okay??" he asked, worried about his commerades. Wufei turned on the water and filled up the sink. He took a large gasp of air and dumped his head into the pool of water. Just then, Quatre saw an angered wufei plop onto the couch, with his hair drenched in water. "There is something wrong here..."   
  
The blonde pilot of gundam sandrock made his way to the kitchen. Upon opening the refrigerator, he stood and froze. "What the crap is this???" he said loud enough for the rest of the pilots to hear. "..blood..?" Trowa walked up behind Quatre and rustled his hair a bit. "What's wrong, little one??" he asked. Quatre pointed to a pool of red liquid in the large appliance. "Ohh, you shouldn't worry about that..Its probably strawberry milk from when we had those girls over." said Trowa. The arabian turned around and glared at Trowa. "What --- Girls??" Trowa sweatdropped and blushed furiously. "uhh..when i said girls, i meant relena, hilde, sally, and dorothy!" Quatre sighed in relief. "Thank God." He shut the refrigerator and sat at the table. Duo was next to take a gander.   
  
"Hmm..lesse, god darnit, why is this thing so empty??" he asked himself. Heero put his newspaper down and eyed the braided baka. The spandex wearing instant-deathmachine pointed to the living room which was coated in various left over foods that sat in the refrigerator, nice and peacefully, until Duo invaded earlier. "Ohh, Hehehe." Duo scratched the back of his head. "Holy Mother of Mercy and of the Holy COWS!!" He stared at the pile of redness. the god of death turned around and stared at each of his friends. "Which one of you had a period and didn't tell me about it???" He pointed at each and every one of them. Wufei lifted an eyebrow. Duo rushed to Wufei and shouted. "WU-MAN!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL YOUR OLE FRIEND DUO ABOUT YOUR PROBLEM!!!" Wufei steamed and karate chopped at his heck. "Eeeep! ..you know you can trust me..!" Duo squealed in a high pitched voice, before falling over in defeat. "I could have bought some pantyliners when i went to the store today.." he mumbled. Wufei growled and kicked his face.  
  
Heero nodded and sighed heavily, for the stupidest and most absent minded and misguided of his fellow pilots had fallen. "Good riddance." he said. [ don't sue me on this thing, duo fans..i myself am a duo fan too..it'd just be so funny to have him the target of uhh..yeah..something like that =D ] Wufei sighed and continued his constant sharpening of his mental skills. [ ..you can go on with your lives.. ] Later, Wufei decided to see what was Duo talking about, periods and such. Not being perverted or anything, just out of pure curiousity. He opened the refrigerator and looked around, for it was empty. "Cherry Soda. Go figure. He's such a baka." he uttered, walking away from the kitchen.   
  
The perfect soldier grew bored, over the long hours, and he too decided to check it out. 'what was duo thinking, any of us having a period??' he thought. 'what kind of crap could lead him to such a stupid prediction' he thought. Heero kicked a hole into the refrigerator and reluctantly touched the pile of red. He sniffed it and analyzed it, anyway a good soldier would. "What the hey??" He froze and thought. 'It couldn't have been one of us...because we definately are men and don't have..wait a minute..that could only mean.." Heero fainted. Duo stepped over Heero and clutched his stomach, I'm hungry, and my stomach hurts like hell. "Ahh, only one thing to drink.." He stared at the red pool staring him straight into the eye. "What the hell.." Duo stuck his head into the refrigerator and put his lips on the clear plastic shelf. He sighed with relief and happiness and joy. "Mmm..yummie..Strawberry flavoured.." He licked his lips. 'that Hilde sure is a babe..' 


End file.
